


Stuck in my head

by Hathly



Series: Rusted Crowns [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Airport scene, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I am sure this is a crack fix again, I dont know dont ask me, It is kind of fluff - as fluff as I can make this Alec be fluffy, Jace's POV few weeks after the the first story, M/M, Which apparently is - wow not at all easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: “My soulmate is the least romantic guy on earth.”-Again, let's start with how crappy my summaries are.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Rusted Crowns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Stuck in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Fine you caught me. I just - don't like writing after they my characters gets together, I feel like someone is going to suddenly get sick or some angst is about to happened okay?  
> I wrote this and ended this here because, in as much as I would like to make it that Jace's father is a crime lord - lets not give them things to angst about. 
> 
> And yes, I stop writing because Jace's father is a crimelord, somewhere in this story. FYI

Jace reached for the alarm on the bedside - nudging Alec who’s got a class in an hour. Jace, never really did like sharing Alec and it wasn’t an exaggeration of some sort because he was, for the love of everything, hates sharing Alec with his teachers. 

If Jace would have his way, Alec would have dropped the second Jace realize that after Alec's Christmas vacation - he would return to his busy schedule of classes. He ran his hair through Alec’s hair.

Despite every nerve of his body wanting to just ignore the alarm and let Alec sleep, he wouldn’t - he did it last time and Alec bitched at him. 

“Baby.” He groaned, nuzzling Alec’s neck. “If you don’t get up now, you’ll miss the first subject.” 

“I can’t.” Alec groaned. It’s was either the man was saying he can’t go to class or he can’t miss class. “It’s your last day.” 

And yes because he’s still got responsibilities now. Two years ago, this would have been easy, he wouldn’t have to go back to California to work for his father but now he has to. He only promised to be visiting for a month during Christmas and that month is over. 

It’s a fucking good thing that they’ve made up the first day he was back. He bit his lips and ran his fingers on Alec’s dark hair. “I’ll be back.” 

Alec ignored him. 

If Jace were being honest, the past month - we’re made of sex and avoidance of every talk regarding him leaving because it sours both their moods. 

They’ve both decided to ignore the fact that Jace needs to go back to work before he can actually - well he doesn’t really know what the plan was but long as it involves staying with Alec he doesn’t really give a damn. 

Alec sighed and laid on his stomach while Jace watches the other chest rise and fall. Bringing Alec out of his own head had been an easy task for Jace, he did it when they were younger but he’s been having a bit of trouble lately and he knows he can only blame himself. 

“What’s wrong?” He twists, lifting Alec’s head so he can sneak his own arm under it, making the man’s head rest on his shoulder. 

Alec sigh. 

“Sadly, I still haven’t mastered the art of reading thoughts.” Jace chuckles. “You gotta say it, so I can fix it.” 

Alec was silent and Jace waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

“Doyourreallyhavetogo?” Alec blurs out in a single second. 

Jace chuckled, Alec- despite everyone’s thoughts on how to close off and stoic was an easy read. His soulmate wouldn’t ask that, at the risk of sounding clingy. God forbid Alexander Lightwood sounds anywhere as needy and clingy like that. 

“Great,” Alec muttered. 

“Oh hey, Alec come on. I was not mocking you.” Jace pulled at the man who was starting to get up. “I practically bring and pick you up from Uni, I turned your alarm off just so you wouldn’t go to class. I didn’t even let hang out with Magnus yesterday even if you hated me for it. Do you really think I’d be going, if I didn’t have to?” 

“I know, it’s just that .” Alec sighed. “When will you be back?” 

_Are you going to be back?_

Alec didn’t need to say it but he heard it nonetheless. It would have insulted Jace that alec doubted him but the decisions he made a few years ago still had repercussions and he was and is willing to accept it.

“I wouldn’t have gone in the first place. I know I fucked up Alec.” Jace pressed his lips on Alec’s head. “The only thing I was a good thing I had was you and I had to go and fuck it -“ 

“Jace-“ Alec, despite being hurt would of course rather comfort him, but Jace would rather just let it all out now rather than them having miscommunications about it later on.

“Let me, okay, I know you’re taking the blame too for not telling me but I didn’t tell you too right? I saw colors and I panicked.” Jace swallowed. 

They haven’t really gone to discussing everything but if discussing it meant reassurance then sure. 

“Look, I panicked - I was damned scared, it’s actually fucking funny. I was already in love with you but then I started seeing colors and fuck it I didn’t know what to do. I started lashing out, acting up.” Jace looks back to the months he’d spent wasted after his mom’s death, after seeing colors - he was one gigantic asshole. “I purposely missed your birthday.” 

“What?!” Jace rolled his eyes at the tone and he shrugged. “Okay, I was a lot stupid then. “Before - I, I’m not sure you remember. It was during your first year..” 

“You canceled on me because you were hanging out with _Clary_.” He can picture Alec rolling his eyes and really, was Alec always this indifferent to Clary? The answer was no because Alec treats everyone the same. Everyone gets the, ‘I don’t really care about you, so I’m going to just pretend you do not exist’ version of Alec.

“I - it wasn’t that.” He tries to pacify the situation, because really – it wasn’t.

Alec snorts. 

“Listen, a few days before that, Clary found her soulmate.” Jace shrugged.

“What?” 

“Yeah, and you know how she’s always had this thing for me.” 

“Right. A thing, like you, didn’t spend a year and a ha-“ Jace’s hands flew to cover Alec’s mouth before the man could continue his rant about Jace’s tryst with Clary.

“Alec, baby.” He chuckled when Alec licked his palm and he lets go. “Alright just let me finish, that thing didn’t go away.” 

“Obviously because you kept on sleeping with her after -“ Jace hushed him,

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Tss.” Alec crossed his arms and really, Jace was never going to admit how adorable he thinks Alec was.

“No seriously, I stopped. I was on a bender for a few weeks.” 

“Why? Because you’re devastated she found her soulmate?” Alec muttered. 

“Dumb ass. No. I was just thinking about a lot of things and how stupid I was for trying to get over you just Because I wasn’t your soulmate.” 

Alec sat up and looked at him. “That’s was what were you’re doing?” 

“Yeah, figured I needed to because if seeing you in colors just practically amplified my feelings for you. I didn’t dare think what would happen if you found yours, you’ll fall for them instantly.” 

“You’re a fucking idiot.” And he really was but it wasn’t like he had any indications that Alec was interested in him. Even now, as he looks back – he’d always seen it as Alec tolerating his presence at first and then grew the friendship.

“Yeah, your idiot.” 

“Stop, doesn’t even sound as half as romantic as you think.” 

“Alright. Then I realized if clary’s thing for me didn’t dissolve when she found her soulmate. If I can make you love me just a bit, the way I love you - there’s a chance you’ll pick me.” 

Alec stayed quiet. 

“That’s the day I asked you if you were avoiding me, I was thinking and weighing the damages I’ve caused and you flat out told me you weren’t, and then Magnus.” Now - they’ve had this conversation and he was sure that if Magnus and Alec had not been together by now, there is no chance at all they would be. 

Alec, in his not so colorful words, chewed him out on this. Looking at Alec, you wouldn’t see it but the man would spat out words ‘Fuck’ and ‘Shit’ in all of his sentence if he’s comfortable.

“Oh god, you’ve got to stop bringing him in the conversation, he’s my fucking friend.” See?

“I know, but you gotta listen. I wasn’t used to it, he’ll I’m still not used to it.” Jace admitted. “But I could deal a little, besides I did fucked up, figures I could slowly just take you away - it’s likely you’ll pick him over me anyway.” 

“Wow that confidence.” Alec deadpanned.

“Shut up. But you did kind of pick-“ 

“I never-“ 

“Remember the day I was supposed to get my tattoo?” 

“I was late.” Alec nodded. “I was with Magnus.” 

“Yeah, and I thought it was only because of school because you never did correct me.” Jace remembers that “Found out, you weren’t. And I just - snapped.” 

“How did you find out anyway?” Alec looked at him, Jace loves blue.

“Magnus was apologizing for making you run late. I didn’t think he knew, you didn’t tell me you were with him.” Jace paused. “I racked my mind on the reasons why you wouldn’t tell me that and then while doing so, anger just built up.”

He closed his eyes and felt Alec leaned in, Jace pulled at him - kissing and he loves the way Alec seems to just melt. Alec pulled back and rested his head on Jace’s chest. “Yeah - soooo. I got the tattoo and you were so pissed at me.” 

“I was pissed because I had to find out from Clary, how’d she find out anyway? Wait don’t fucking tell me.” 

“I mentioned it and she asked to see it. Nothing else.” Jace assured, he was realizing, now that Alec’s letting it show- the dark-haired boy’s possessive streak can give Jace’s run for his money. “Then - that.” 

“I didn’t mean it.” 

“I know- Jesus Alec, I wouldn’t have left if it were only for that.” Sure it hurt - it hurt a lot but he knows Alec was as big as an ass as he was if he were angry. “I came over and Izzy told me you were at the diner. I heard you with Magnus, about the -“ 

“You’re stupid, we were talking about the color of your eyes and that didn’t give you any hint at all?” 

“No. It only made sense to me that you were talking about it because you were upset over our fight then it sink that you could see it.” Jace shrugged. “I-“ 

“You found out I found my soulmate the same day I told you I didn’t want us to hang out anymore.” Alec sat with his legs tucked under him watching Jace. Jace wonders what does Alec see. 

“Yeah, figured why you couldn’t care less about me, and then a few other things piled up.” Jace shrugged. “I drove and drove, pick up a few jobs here and there. Stashed my phone.” 

Jace looked back up at Alec. “Hey, Alec. The fuck are you looking like that-“ 

“I, fucked us up, didn’t I? I should have told you a —“ 

“Alec, no. Come here. Damn it.” Jace tugged at Alec’s wrist pulling him into his arms and tuck the other under his head. He could feel Alec shaking. “No, just — you were a kid then too, it must be fucking scary looking into me and seeing colors only for me not to see. I was scared when it happened to me.” 

“But we were — after I could have, right?” 

“Really? And how would you bring That into the conversation? _‘Hey Jace, remember when we first met? Yeah, I saw colors when I looked into your eyes.’_ ” 

“I do not talk like that.” Alec hit his stomach.

“Course you do, I’ve only been subject to that for years now.” 

“You’re a jerk.” 

“I love you. I’ve always had - soulmate or not.” Jace pressed a kiss on Alec’s head. “I’ll promise I’ll call you every day.” 

. 

. 

. 

Jace bit his lips. 

He shouldn’t have let Alec talked him into sending him off at the airport. Leaving Alec alone at the airport seems - he should have thought ahead. 

“Hey.” He nudged at Alec, linking his fingers with the taller man as he finished checking his luggage in. “Quit frowning. I told you - if you want we can buy you a ticket right now and you can come with me to California.” 

Alec laughed. Jace was only 10 percent joking, he’d buy Alec a ticket if he knew there was at least a good chance the man would go with him but alas the other had exams this week. 

“You should go hang out with Magnus.” Jace tried to school his expression, he may not like Alec hanging around Magnus but he is still Alec’s friend, at least they were going to be a lot closer if only Alec had no closed off after Jace left.

“Really?” Alec looked suspiciously at him. 

“Just - okay, I’ve talked to them. I thought when I left you, you’d be - I don’t know, having fun, making friends and all.” Jace pulled him to the waiting chairs. “You’ve gone less sociable, didn’t think it was possible but even Raphael told me you’ve stopped hanging out. And don’t lie, apparently you wouldn’t have gone to the reunion too. “ 

Look, Baby. -“ Alec shook his head and damn it - this was his fault. He knew a big part of him knew, Alec would just ignore people. He trapped Alec’s face into his hands, making the other looked at him. “

“I don’t want to hang out with Magnus. I’d rather just go to class. I- Jace..” 

“You know, _seriously_. Saying you’ll miss me wouldn’t tarnish your reputation as being a stone.” Jace teased. “I don’t think it’ll kill you to show emotions - other than your usual rage, of course.” 

“Jace.” Alec rolled his eyes and pulled his face of Jace’s hand.

Jace gave a pout, it was childish but it was enough to get a chuckle out of Alec. “Fucking ridiculous. Fine, _baby_. I’ll miss you.” 

“I don’t know - that ‘baby’ kind of sounded like you’re calling me a child than an endearment.” Jace huffs.

“That’s because you’re a big baby, Jace.” Alec rolled his eyes. 

Jace wasn’t sure if it were just the exposure but he really finds Alec’s reaction interesting, always have - even when they first met and the thought Alec doesn’t like him. He had asked around and they flat out told him Alexander was just boring as that. 

“My soulmate is the least romantic guy on earth.” He teased.

. 

. 

. 

Jace pulled away from the hug. “I’ll call you soon as I land.” 

Jace pulled away but then Alec caught his hands and he turned back to see Alec with a playful glint on his face. “Don’t go- please don’t go. I am so In love -“ 

Jace stopped dead and gave a warning look.

“Just stay with me, I can’t watch you go. I’ve -“Alec’s voice was loud and it was gathering a little attention. 

“What the fuck? Alec” Jace stalked back, standing in front of Alec and looking around.

“I love you and if you stay, you’ll make me the happiest man —“ Alec was so into it, Jace couldn’t see a crack of a smile. “I can’t do this without you.” 

“Damn it, Alec, people are staring.” He said in a hushed tone. 

“You’re the love of my life and -“ 

Jace rolled his eyes but hugged Alec close to him. “I’m going to kill you.” 

“What? I thought you wanted _romance_?” He can feel Alec chuckling as he was being squeezed. “Just giving you the cliché move airport scene. You should stick to your lines, about needing to go and shit.” 

“You’re a _lunatic_ and I love you. I promise I’ll be back and I’m gonna have the papers needed for our registry okay?” Jace tucked his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Why can’t we just get married?” 

“You just proposed to me in the least romantic way possible and you have the guts to tell me I’m the least romantic person ever?” Alec pressed a kiss on his head. “Go before you miss your plane.” 

“Trust me, when I propose - you’ll know and you won’t even think about saying no.” Jace huffs. 

“Baby, you can give me the shittiest proposal in the world and I wouldn’t even think about saying anything but a yes.” 

“I mean - who can pass up to the chance?” Jace motioned to himself reeling in from the feeling of Alec calling him baby, sincerely. Like fuck- damn it. He was a sap. 

“I love you, Jace.” Alec smiled. “Now, go.” 

Jace shook his head and laughed as he walked away. Alexander Lightwood just orchestrated an airport scene for him, whoever said that guy was boring doesn’t know a damn thing at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Don't Blame me, you were the one that clicked it.


End file.
